All Alone
by Dummypotato
Summary: Just a short I wrote for Halloween. Happy Halloween everyone.


**(A little Halloween short I wrote, enjoy.)**

_**The Harrowing Approaches**_

Rumors, that's all I'd heard. Rumors. Things lurking in the dark- I never believed them. Well, not until now anyways. Before now, I heard just subtle bumps, which I used to think was just my brother bumping into things. I saw nothing, not like those weird Harrowing films. Nothing wrong so far. Until one night I stayed out late. I was walking through the streets of Demacia, once again- no problem- and I start hearing this breathing, this..this almost feral- breathing, rid with growls and snorts. It was faint so I didn't hear it in the most clearest of qualities, but it was still there. I tried to shut it out of my mind while I walked home. It was all under control until I just got to my door. I was struck with an immense pain in my head. Like a splitting migraine that just wouldn't stop. It hurt, my God did it hurt. I swore and walked into my home, I'm just a boy at the ripe age of sixteen, mind you. And my body, and mind was not prepared for this. I stumbled through the door and my vision got blurry. Then, as if out of nowhere, it stopped. I was normal once more, no pain, no blurred vision, nothing out of the ordinary. I was perplexed but sleep was on my mind. I made my way to my bed and passed out upon contact with the mattress.

That was it.

Nothing wrong with that.

Just..sleeping.

Well, I must have been dreaming, because I saw myself sit up from my bed and exit my room. I walked into my kitchen and stood looking up slightly at something that wasn't there. I was taken back by this, but I made no effort to move away. I stood like that for hours it seemed and then, when my brother checked on me because he had heard my door open. I just looked at him, and turned my body to face him. My eyes were cold, it seemed. I had reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be a coffee mug. I threw it straight at him, and he was lucky to maneuver out of the way. He just cried and ran back to his room, scared. I blacked out after that, so I imagine that I woke up the next morning. My daily routine consisted of: going to summoner school, coming home, making dinner, washing the dishes, and reminding my little brother to do his chores. I had no parents, they had moved away at an early age to go prepare for war. Regardless though, I did just that. I came home and told my little brother to do his chores, after doing mine. He just stared at me and shivered. I was a little frightened to be quite honest, but I figured it was a bad dream that he had had earlier that night. He was always a little slow to let go of things, and was scared easily. He couldn't go to summoner school, -or any school for that matter- because he was a little special, they said.

I thought that was stupid, to be honest. Couldn't they just put him in some remedial type classes? Just because he was a little slow to learn, doesn't mean that he is a bad kid. Ah well, I'm getting off track. So..Where was I? Oh, right. I had just reminded him, and his stare is still in my mind. All of this is still in my mind.. Anyhow, I ended up doing his chores and helped him to bed. But just as I was getting ready to sleep, I was suddenly very parched. I walked back out to the kitchen and poured me a glass of tea, and drank it with gusto. I went back to bed and dreamed once more. Once again, there's nothing wrong with that right? Of course, everyone has nightmares, but is it weird to enjoy them? I like nightmares, they make me feel as if I'm overcoming something. Hah, you know. Maybe I should sleep more often, who knows, maybe I might have more nightmares.

Aggh, anyway. My nightmare was this. I stood up from my bed and walked to the kitchen. I saw a ghostly apparition. It was black and ghostly looking, with a wisp trail that came to the floor. It had blades that protruded from it's arms, and blue eyes that stared into my soul. I was not frightened, instead I welcomed this being, and it welcomed me. It said in a dark and ghostly voice that I could serve this being, if I so wished. I don't know what possessed me, but I said yes. It cackled and told me that the first victim was in this house, then disappeared. I turned around and saw a knife that I had used to cut dinner with set upon the counter. I walked forth and grabbed it, and by GOD did it just feel soooo..right. It felt like it belonged. I knew my brother was in his room sleeping, and speaking of my brother, why does he have to be the greedy little bastard to mooch off of me. ALL he does is whine, and cry, and moan, and wish that mom was back. To HELL with mom, what can she do? She's DEAD. I tried telling him that, but he just sits there and wastes my precious time with his crying. Heh, I guess I had to fix that. I walked to his room and opened the door. I saw him sleeping, was he having a nightmare? I hope so. I stood there in the doorway, my eyes fixed on him sound asleep in his bed. I smiled evilly and asked in a cold dark voice that was SURE to wake him up.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

I saw his eyes open.

I heard him scream.

He saw the knife.

And that was the LAST thing he ever saw.

I heard the apparition again. It came to my mind and said in that same ghostly voice.

**"All..alone..."** It chuckled and soon was in a full on cackle. It was sweet, sweet to hear, and he welcomed me back to sleep again.

**Who will be in my next nightmare?**

**(Just a little short I wrote for Halloween, I hope you enjoyed. Happy Halloween everyone.)**


End file.
